1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method for displaying information registered in a data base on a computer terminal via a computer network, and more particularly, to a display method in the case where a virtual space sharable by a plurality of users is displayed on a screen of the computer terminal of each user.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a virtual space shared by computer users is provided in a computer network. When the user accesses the virtual space from a computer terminal via the network, the virtual space is displayed on a terminal screen. For example, a town is formed within the virtual space, and a three-dimensional model in place of the user registered previously exists there among. The model maybe, for example, a man figure, and may be a preferable animal figure.
The user operates the own terminal while viewing the screen, and can move the own model within the virtual space. The own model is brought into contact with another model within the virtual space, whereby the user can communicate with a user of another model by use of a chat or electronic mail. In this manner, the user can encounter the strange user by utilizing the virtual space, and communicate therewith.
However, the user encountered accidentally within the virtual space does not always have the common hobby or interest. In other words, in the case where the user desires to come upon a user having the common hobby and interest, it is very difficult to find out such users.